


War

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Killing, Poetry, War, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're the horseman of war, it's easy to start fights. Sometimes, it just takes a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

He wears a simple gold ring.  
But what is gold  
But one more thing men have  
Fought and died for?

It needs no jewels, no designs,  
Nothing to make it more valuable.  
Greed lays heavy in many hearts  
And gold is all that's needed.

It's often what he uses,  
This man-shaped idea,  
To start the fighting and killing,  
To reduce men to animals.

He glories in this power, in this ring,  
As blood flows.  
He's done this for, oh, centuries,  
And will for centuries more.

Turning brother against brother,  
sister against sister,  
Tempting families and loves  
To tear each other apart.

He walks away, clean hands that  
Should be spattered and stained with blood  
Twisting and turning that ring upon his finger,  
Leaving the dead and dying behind.

It doesn't take much, not at all,  
Just a glint of gold and a suggestion,  
And war breaks out, big and little,  
Slaking his raging hunger for pain.


End file.
